Night Sufferings
by LeahMarie
Summary: This is my first Star Wars and Obidala story. It was inspired by a video on youtube. Song is Just For by. Nickelback. Obiwan still loves Padme but shes with Anakin now. But why is Padme on Obiwan's doorstep?


**This is my first Star Wars and Obidala fanfic. I only write fanfictions for fun and I'll even admit I'm not good at it but I do try and I really hope you will enjoy this. **

**This story was inspired by a video made by charmerofthewind:** **go on youtube and search for Obi-wan's Just For. It's the first video that's in the results.**

**Song is called Just For by Nickelback. Also in this story Anakin was never Obi-wan's apprentice. **

* * *

Padme, every time I think of her shivers run down my spine and memories start to fill my lonely mind. I remember the first time I met her, oh how beautiful and perfect she was. Her smile was mesmerizing and her eyes…they were so easy to get lost in.

Obi-wan lay in bed listening to the noise of the busy city of Coruscant outside his apartment room and stared at the ceiling in deep thought. He couldn't understand why he was thinking of her, it had been so long ago since they were in a relationship. They were so happy together, life was perfect for them and they felt they were meant to be. But when the council became suspicious of Obi-wan he had to break up with her.

Obi-wan sighed and closed his eyes, that was one memory he didn't want to think about. The hurt he saw in those soft brown eyes had torn at his very soul and the tears that were streaking down her rosy cheeks broke his heart in two. But it didn't take her long to find _him_. Obi-wan's blood boiled at the very thought of seeing them together, they met right after he broke up with her and she had forgotten all about him. Obi-wan will never forget the pain that he went through.

Turning over he wrapped his blanket tighter around him and shivered, he could still see the looks they gave each other when they thought he wasn't looking. He remembered the feeling he had when he saw the look in his eyes, anger took over him and he just wanted to rip his eyes out so he couldn't look at her anymore, but it wasn't the Jedi way.

Silent tears rolled down Obi-wan's face and he closed them tight, _She'll never love me again…why can't I just move on like she has? Why must these thoughts torture me?_

He remembered when he use to see them touching, oh how the rage just filled up his soul when he saw them caressing each other. All he wanted to do was to take his lightsaber and cut his hands off. Obi-wan couldn't help but chuckle, _Well at least one of his hands was cut off. _Obi-wan frowned, what was he doing Jedi aren't suppose to have these thoughts. It's like Yoda always says "Anger and hate leads to the darkside." No he didn't want to go there, he couldn't.

_**I want to take his eyes out just for looking at you. Yes I do.**_

_**I want to take his hands off just for touching you. Yes I do.**_

Obi-wan let out a sigh and sat up, he rubbed at his eyes and tried to concentrate on the force to try and clear his mind. Suddenly he felt a disturbance. Closing his eyes he focused on what he was sensing and felt nothing but pain, suffering, and fear. Someone was in trouble, but who? A knock at his door broke his thought and he quickly got up and walked towards it. _Who in blazes is still up at this hour..._He shook his head,_ what a stupid question that is. I'm the one that's up thinking of someone who has no feelings for me at all. _Once he reached the door he heard sniffling coming from the other side, concerned he opened the door and gasped at the sight before him.

"Padme?"

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and Obi-wan noticed the black and blue bruises on her face.

"Obi-wan."

That was all she said before she broke down into sobs and flung herself in his arms. Shocked at the sudden movement it took a while for Obi-wan to react, but when he heard her muffled sobs he instantly wrapped his arms around her and guided her into the house. He walked her towards the couch and sat down with her still in his arms. Gently he pushed her away and looked her in the eyes seriously,

"Padme, who did this?" he asked her softly with great concern.

Padme starred down at her hands and shook her head as sobs racked her body, Obi-wan gently lifted her chin and winced at the familiar look in her eyes, pain.

"Padme please tell me."

Her lip quivered as fresh tears welled up in her eyes, "Anakin…he…" before she could finish she burst into sobs and buried her face in Obi-wan's cloak.

"Shhh it's alright, I'm here." Obi-wan soothed as he held her tight and rocked her. He sent soothing sensations to her through their old bond, it helped a little but not enough to make her stop her heart wrenching cries.

As he let her cry he felt rage like he had never felt before in his life surge through his body, at that moment he wanted to kill Anakin.

_**I want to rip his heart out, just for hurting you.**_

_**I want to break his mind now, **_

**_Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do_**

After what seemed like an eternity Padme stopped crying and pulled away from Obi-wan, she looked away like she was ashamed,

"Uhmm I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that…I shouldn't be here I probably woke you, I'm so sorry I'll leave."

As she got up to leave Obi-wan gently grabbed her hand, "No…please stay." He whispered pleadingly.

She froze at his touch and just stared ahead of her to avoid Obi-wan's pleading eyes, "I can't"

Obi-wan stood up and turned her around but she wouldn't look at him, he sighed "Please look at me Padme."

Slowly she looked up into Obi-wan's clear blue eyes and felt all the memories and feelings come back. Obi-wan felt those same feelings as he stared into her own and wondered why he ever let the council come between them.

"You didn't wake me and you are not a bother. Now tell me what happened."

Closing her eyes Padme sat down and sighed, Obi-wan sat next to her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and waited for her to begin.

"I had just come home from a long meeting with the senate, I walked into our apartment and I saw him sitting on the couch in the dark….

"_Ani," she laughed, "why are you sitting in the dark?"_

"_Waiting for you to come home." He said with anger in his voice, "What took you so long?" He demanded as he got up and approached her._

"_I told you I had a meeting to go to." She replied as she stared at Anakin confused._

"_Liar!" He yelled as he backhanded her._

_The strike was so hard it caused her head to turn to the side and she gasped in shock as she put a hand to her cheek and felt the heat radiated off it._

"_You were with him." He growled._

"_What?" She asked her voice shaky from the emotion running through her._

"_Obi-wan! You cheating bitch!" He spat as he grabbed her arms and shook her._

_Tears began to form in her eyes, "Please Anakin you're hurting me." She chocked out._

"_Hurt? You think this is hurt? I'll show you hurt."_

Padme paused and stared with anguish on her face.

"What did he do Padme?" Obi-wan asked fearing the worst.

"He…he…hit me over and over and then he…" Tears dripped from her eyes and landed on Obi-wan's hand and he felt pain overcome his heart at what the woman he loved so dearly was going through.

"He what Padme? What did he do?" He asked as he held his breath.

"Oh Obi." She sobbed, she turned and looked him in the eyes, "He raped me."

For the third time that night Obi-wan had the sobbing woman in his arms and this time he felt like never letting her go.

_**I want to make him regret life since the day he met you. **_

_**Yes I do**_

_**I want to make him take back all that he took from you.**_

_**Yes I do.**_

"I'm going to kill him." Obi-wan growled under his breath.

Padme pulled away and looked at him shocked, "But Obi, you'll be expelled."

"I don't care anymore I won't let him get away with this." He stated as he got up, he felt feelings he knew he shouldn't be feeling but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was take his lightsaber and stab Anakin in the heart and that's exactly what he was going to do. As he rushed towards the door Padme's plea stopped him,

"Please Obi," she called in a pain filled voice. "Stay with me, I'm so scared."

Obi-wan sighed and realized that at the moment he was needed here, but he would take care of Anakin soon, very soon.

He walked back over to her and gently wiped the tears off her face,

"I'm sorry, it just hurts me so to see you like this because of…him." He spat out the last part and felt his blood start to boil again. But when he felt Padme's hand stroking his face he began to relax and looked into her eyes,

"You don't have to apologize Obi, I understand."

He smiled, why did he ever let her go?

"I'm going to go back to bed." Obi-wan whispered still staring into her eyes.

"Can I join you please? I'm still scared." She asked in a fear filled voice.

Obi-wan smiled and nodded. He gently took her hand and guided her to his room. As he got into bed she got in on the other side, Obi-wan wanted so much to wrap his arms around her but he didn't want to push his luck so instead they both feel asleep with their backs facing each other.

* * *

"No..Anakin stop…please."

Obi-wan woke up when he heard screams coming from the other side of the bed and quickly moved to Padme's side. Sweat was dripping down her forehead and tears were falling down her cheeks. Her face was twisted in anguish and it made Obi-wan's heart break at the sight.

"Padme, wake up." He softly shook her shoulder but failed to get a response other than her pleas for Anakin to stop.

"Padme." He raised his voice slightly, "Padme wake up!"

Gasping Padme shot up in bed and looked around in fright.

"Shh it's alright your safe."

Padme looked at Obi-wan with tear filled eyes, "Oh Obi it was horrible." She sobbed.

"Shh, just lie back down, it was just a dream." He soothed.

As they both laid back down Padme turned to Obi-wan, "Hold me." She whispered with a tear filled voice.

Obi-wan pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her waist, she rested her head on his chest and sighed,

"I love you Obi-wan."

Obi-wan's body went tense, _Did she just say what I think she said? _Obi-wan looked down at the women in his arms and saw the smile on her beautiful face.

Sighing Obi-wan closed his eyes and smiled, "I love you too Padme."

Nothing was ever going to come between them again.

_**I want to rip his heart out, just for hurting you.**_

_**I want to break his mind now, **_

**_Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do._**

* * *

**Hope you all like my story please review and also go and watch the video that inspired me to write this, go on youtube and search for Obi-wan's Just For don't forget to comment and rate!**


End file.
